Pleasure Bound outtakes
by foreverinbluejeans
Summary: Hi guys. Here are the outtakes of my story Pleasure Bound. It would be advised you read that first, before reading this. However, its completely upto you. Contains BDSM and strong language. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story. Please don't practice BDSM based on my story**

**Okay. This scene takes place after the end of chapter five. It is mentioned in chapter 7 as follows:**

_**Last night in the tub, Edward had told me to several things, asked me several things and explained to me several things...**_

* * *

I felt light as feather as he picked me up and carried me the bathroom adjoining the playroom. The Jacuzzi tub inside was already filled with bubbles, and the steam was still rising from the water. A hot bubble bath seemed like heaven right now. He carefully stepped inside, still carrying me, setting us both down in a way that he was behind me and I ended up in his lap. I hissed at the first contact of the hot water. But slowly it seemed to be ebbing way the pain, leaving behind a calm and peace, soothing my muscles from the strain they weren't use to.

I felt Edward kissing my neck lightly, a few feather kisses here and there. We were both silent for a long time, before he broke the silence.

"I want you to speak freely right now Isabella. Tell me what on your mind, ask me what you want to and I promise you there will be no punishment. But of course, remember respectfully." He said softly.

I chew on my lower lip. There were a thousand questions bubbling up and I didn't know where to start. But I didn't want to lose this opportunity either.

_Who knew when would I get such a chance again?_

Edward seemed to guess that I was nervous. So he asked me, "Why don't you start by telling me how have you found the weekend till now?"

I thought about it.

I had loved the weekend so far. It was so much better than what I had expected. Edward was an amazing Dom, and he seemed to know what my body needed exactly. It was as if he knew my body better than me. He knew when to push, when to stop and when to give it what it wanted. He was perfect.

I heard Edward sigh behind me and I realized I hadn't answered him yet and he was still waiting. I opened my mouth to speak, but I instead of speaking out words, I shrieked. Loudly.

Edward had grabbed me by my upper arms, and turned me around, so instead I was facing him. I stared at him.

Edward grabbed my face in between his hands, and huffed, "Isabella, I said its free time. I want you to communicate. If you want to be my sub, you need to learn how to communicate to me. How else will I know if what I'm doing is right or not?"

I opened and closed my mouth, gaping, before I finally squeaked out, "You're perfect."

Edward smiled crookedly, making me blush a thousand shades.

"Thanks. But I was hoping for a little more detail." He said, his eyes twinkling.

I took a deep breath before speaking to my hands, "Well, you seem to know perfectly what I need and don't need. So far, you given me so much pleasure that I had never thought was possible. You're perfect."

I sneaked a look up at him, to see if I had freaked him pout yet. Instead he was smiling, very broadly.

"Thank you Isabella." He said, and hooking his fingers under my chin, making me look at him. "I wasn't too sure about tonight. But hearing you say this, reliefs me."

I stared at him with wide eyes.

_Edward Cullen? Unsure?_

But he continued, "Anything you didn't like in particular? Something that you had been willing to try before, but now have changed your mind about it? Or maybe liked?"

I thought about it carefully, before replying, "No sir, nothing as such."

He didn't say anything. He just raised his eyebrows, waiting.

I bit my lip before saying, "Can I be completely honest?"

"Of course Isabella. Didn't I say that in the beginning?" He said, pushing his eyebrows together.

I spoke carefully, "Well I wasn't lying before. I really do love what you do to me. The humiliation, the spanking, everything." I looked up at him, blushing hard. But I continued, "But some things confuse me. For example, you still haven't asked me to cook for you yet. Or I never happen to see anyone around. I mean this is a huge house, and if anything, you must be having a housekeeper or something. Or how did you know my size? All the gowns are exactly right and my application never had my size on it. Or"

Edward had pinched my lips between his fingers, making it impossible for me to speak.

"One question at a time Isabella." He said, before answering anyway, "I will ask you to cook in due time. I just didn't want to overwhelm you on your first weekend. And as for the housekeepers, yes I employ them. However, I give them day off on the weekends. I can't have them around here, if you're walking around practically naked, or if we are playing. Mrs Cope is the only one who knows, and she too leaves right after making breakfast."

I blushed hard. _Of course._ I felt silly.

I said in a soft voice, "You didn't answer my last question."

Edward looked at me carefully, before replying, "I get a background check on my subs, Isabella. I am a powerful man, and I have a reputation to maintain. I can't have anyone serving me a sub."

I looked at him once before nodding. I understood of course. He had worked very hard to get where he was, and I was sure he couldn't let stupid mistakes affect his image, his position.

"Anything else, Isabella?" He asked me.

I looked at him, before asking in a small voice, "How did you find it sir?"

I stared as Edward laughed. He was beautiful when he laughed. My heart tightened at the beauty in front of me.

"I happened to like it very much Isabella. It was much better than what I had expected or anticipated." Edward said. "You seem to be a natural at being a submissive, and I think you will go a long way. No doubt."

I blushed hard. Now he was just being polite.

"However," Edward said, making me look at him, "whenever you are to wait outside the room again, why don't you kneel on one side of the door, leaving the way free for anyone who wishes to enter or exit. We don't want you to be trampled on, now do we?" He said, with a crooked smile, making me blush ten shades.

Obviously, it made a lot more sense to wait on one side, instead of blocking the path.

Edward looked at me, a slight hunger behind his eyes, which matched my own, before he said, "Now, anything else?"

I just shook my head. All I need was him now.

I gasped, when I felt him crash his lips to mine, kissing me roughly. I timidly put my hands around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his nape, before kissing him back with equal desperation. As the kiss got deeper, Edward's hands tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him, if that were possible. I could feel him harden under me.

"Are you very sore?" Edward asked, in a tight voice

I shook my head hard. I wanted him inside me. Now.

"Good," he said, before sliding deep inside me, making us both groan loudly.

Edward started moving, bringing my lips back to his. This kiss was more urgent, needful, almost as if we both would combust if we didn't get it right now.

Edward thrust his hips feverishly against mine, his balls slapping my ass with each thrust, making me groan every single time. I would never get used to him inside me.

As I got closer to the peak, so did Edward, his thrusts getting harder and shorter. Edward took his hand between us, rubbing my clit, pinching it, getting me dangerously closer to the edge, while his other hand played with my nipples, tugging them making me groan.

He flicked my clit, pushing in me simultaneously, and I came hard, bringing Edward with me. I shouted, as I felt Edward spill inside me, my walls milking him.

When we both had come back to reality, Edward washed us both, before getting us out and wrapping a huge warm robe around me. It felt cozy.

He then picked me up, taking me to my bedroom, before laying me down gently.

Just before leaving, he had brushed a kiss on my forehead and said, "You will cook breakfast tomorrow. Sharp 8 in the dining room. And your free time is over once again. Oh and, I want the playroom cleaned before breakfast."

* * *

**Well?**


End file.
